<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Pieces by SummerRoses0612</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012639">Broken Pieces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRoses0612/pseuds/SummerRoses0612'>SummerRoses0612</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts/Pairings [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Bad Parenting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, DO NOT COPY, Dubious Morality, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Morally Ambiguous Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Sex, Sheriff Stilinski Feels, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Stiles Stilinski Gives Oral Sex, There is absolutely nothing rapey about this besides maybe the age gap, Top Sheriff Stilinski, Underage Sex, do not copy to another site</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRoses0612/pseuds/SummerRoses0612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When his wife died people explained away the differences in Noah with sympathy for his grief, same with Stiles. They would have never expected the way that difference would change everything</p><p>OR</p><p>The Sheriff is a bad parent but, Stiles never really needed a father anyways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts/Pairings [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: The main topic in this is incest. If you don't like it, don't fucking read it. I don't want comments about it being 'gross' or 'awful' or whatever else because you have been warned. </p><p>This is a request from Abbiezar, hope you enjoy and sorry if this wasn't what you were looking for.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A piece of Sheriff Stilinski died with his wife, changing him fundamentally in a way he didn't even realize had shifted until he was confronted with his lack of morals and wondering where they had gone. A part of Stiles died with her too, his nine-year-old brain having trouble understanding that she would never be coming back before realizing all at once and losing his innocence as well. The young child lost both his parents that day and the parental love he had for them faded just as quickly as his father's health under the assault of straight whiskey and little sleep. </p><p>The neighbors explained away any differences they saw in the father and son to themselves with 'it's grief!'. They never saw the way the father and son didn't talk anymore, how they didn't seem to care how they should anymore. </p><p>-</p><p>When Stiles was a freshman in high school, already 15 because of the year he was held back in kindergarten, he realized that his relationship with his father wasn't normal. A deep dive into the internet, several adderal over the recommended dose, a pot of coffee, and a sleepless night later he came out on the other side and passed out for a full twenty hours- his father seeing him sleeping and automatically calling the school office without even bothering him. </p><p>They were roommates.</p><p>The meme was funny until Stiles could see it applied to everything about himself and the Sheriff. </p><p>1. He called the man Sheriff or Noah- never father after the man's alcoholism left him absent from most of his parental duties for years on end</p><p>2. They shared chores half and half like any other tenants living together would, not parents and children</p><p>3. He didn't have any rules. No restrictions on his technology no curfew no nothing. </p><p>4. They both protected each other with little regard to the age gap- treating each other as equals with different skill sets rather than parents having all the authority for no reason but age and lawful ownership. </p><p>He came to the understanding that there wasn't any love lost between them, housemates going about their lives with little regard to the people around them. Stiles took the rest of his day off to consider it and realized that he didn't care.</p><p>Roommates was right - and it wasn't just one-sided. He had lived half of his life without parents and he was content to continue on with the trend in the presence of Noah. </p><p>-</p><p>Stiles' self-appointed status as roommates with Noah changed to friends sometime between his Freshman year summer and Sophomore school year. </p><p>They spent time together; eating dinner, watching tv, going out to grocery shop together. The pair were getting to know each other as the people that they were then. Both of them were different- more broken and mature than they were before- but it worked. </p><p>The younger of the pair didn't know if what they were building towards was parental but, after several panic attacks, a deep dive into the inter world of web, and some self-reflection he decided that it didn't matter. Noah wasn't his father but he was someone that was important to the teen. They didn't love each other in any way but Stiles knew that he was coming to something close to love. </p><p>-</p><p>Scott was nice.</p><p>Scott was naive and completely innocent in a way that made Stiles want to wrap him in bubble wrap and keep him away from the cruel, cruel world. </p><p>They grew up together from when Scott was 10 and Stiles was 12. The older teen had looked to the younger kid he hesitantly called friend for directions on parental relationships and found it lacking. Mellissa was a mother hen in a way that made Stiles want to scream- not even his own mother had been that overwhelming and she was considered a caretaker by everyone who knew her. Mr. McCall was an asshole with no inclination to change.</p><p>After that, he looked farther away from home, never understanding the appeal behind having someone tell you what to do like they owned you. He vaguely remembered having a mother but not enough to care about her. He knew her not all that sudden death broke something inside him but he didn't care. He knew that she took a part of Noah with her to the world beyond but he didn't care.</p><p>-</p><p>As they got to know each other better the tension between them grew. It wasn't something that Stiles understood at first, only seeing similar things with Senior year couples. People called the teen a genius for good reason. It only took him a week to figure out where they might be heading in their relationship. </p><p>He read story after story of abusive parents and rape before deciding that that wasn't what was happening. Not a single behavior the people had mentioned was applicable to their situation so Stiles moved to another side of the internet. It spoke of incest kinks to go along with the leather and whips. Changing key words again he only found a single Reddit thread that fit his situation. </p><p>It was filled with people talking about consensual relationships they had had with family members. There wasn't any talk of violence- it was a real relationship- just different from what people expected.</p><p>Stiles decided that the fact that he might be falling in love with his father wasn't so much a lawful or abusive situation. He decided that it was a moral issue before taking the time to get his head on straight. It didn't work so he decided to let it happen, see where it went like with any other relationship. </p><p>The teen realized that the only thing that made the potential relationship incest was their blood- having long ago realized a single month after his mother died that he didn't have a father anymore.</p><p>He then focused on the age gap aspect of their maybe relationship, leading to yet another free fall into the internet where he came out feeling much more secure than he had in months. </p><p>Come what may, he knew that he would accept it all with an open-mind and level-headed logic.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>I've decided that this is going to have another part to go into the more sexual side. This could be the end if you don't want to read that otherwise, continue on. (Roseriley0612@gmail.com) Email or comment if you have any prompts/pairings that you would like to see me do. -Rose</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They went on dates at least once a week. Neither of them said the words but they both knew where their relationship was going to go. It seemed inevitable but Stiles and Noah both did nothing to stop it. The air around them went from frigid cold to friendly and warm within Stiles' Sophomore year, slowly enough that the teen hadn't realized just how comfortable he was around the Sheriff until he woke up with his face tucked into the older man's neck and their legs twisted together on the couch. Noah had looked grim- like he was finally understanding the implications of what they were doing. He disappeared for a couple of days. Stiles was conflicted, missing the man and simultaneously not sure if he wanted him to come back or not. Noah came back looking much less jittery, resolution visible in his eyes and the set of his shoulders. Everything continued on as normal.</p><p>Between werewolves and magic and kitsunes, their steady progression slowed down- fear for each other's life making them both nervous about taking that final step. The sexual tension between them grew to the point that the wolves were twitchy around them. Stiles knew that the pack would never understand if he tried to explain his relationship with the Sheriff so he just didn't say anything. The pack had made a couple of pointed comments towards Noah about needing to get laid but none of them realized just what was going on. </p><p>The tension broke on a Saturday. </p><p>Stiles had gotten up earlier than usual, nightmares disappearing into the morning light. He just sat up and went through his mental exercises, evaluating his dreams and how he felt about them before deciding if he wanted someone to be around him then. It was his routine after having nightmares after the first time that he had gotten touch starved without any idea what was happening to him. </p><p>That morning was one of the ones where he was ok with being alone so, he went into the living room and got everything needed to make French Toast, eggs, and bacon out of the fridge. Noah wouldn't be up until at the latest 9, the 8:00 AM mocking him from the clock on the wall. </p><p>He lost himself in making breakfast, humming absentmindedly along to whatever was playing on the radio. He knew the second that the Sheriff walked into the room, his borderline paranoia after everything supernatural not allowing him to have his guard completely down. Stiles just continued on cooking, luxuriating in the comfortable silence.</p><p>They ate together at the bar, conversation easy and light.</p><p>There wasn't anything particular that made the Sheriff snap- no life or death moment or threats- but he still did. The man was up in an instant, Stiles instinctively mirroring him and watching the older man with careful eyes. Noah stepped forwards, the teen stepping back to match. They kept with the pattern before Stiles' back hit the wall, Noah boxing him in with his arms on the wall. It put their foreheads together, giving them a chance to catch their breath and check on each other.</p><p>"Is this something that you want?" Stiles asked, breaking first.</p><p>"Yes," Noah assured the teen immediately, bringing their lips together for the first time.</p><p>The Sheriff's lips were much softer than Stiles thought they would be, thin but somehow contrasting perfectly with the teen's pouty lips. They moved together like it wasn't their first time, hands slowly divesting themselves and each other of their clothes as Noah led Stiles to his bedroom by the hands around his hips. They never stopped kissing, even when they got to the bedroom- finally taking off the last of their clothes before lying on the bed. Stiles was straddling the older man, groaning as large, calloused, hands caressed his body. </p><p>Noah didn't ask a second time, knowing the teen well enough to know that he would speak up in an instant if there was something he didn't like. They made out like that for what felt like hours, learning each other's mouths and bodies. Stiles licked into the Sheriff's mouth easily, showing technique and practice that Noah didn't know whether to be jealous or thankful for. It was a relief to know that the teen on all fours above him knew what he liked and what he didn't already. But on the other hand? Something inside the Sheriff growled at the thought of someone else touching what was his. </p><p>Stiles grinned brightly when he pulled back, kiss swollen lips and hickeys down his neck not deterring him at all from making his way down Noah's body. The man had defined muscles with lots of body hair, a lightly defined stomach with a treasure trail leading right down to the man's cock. His half-hard cock was longer than any Stiles had taken before but averagely thick, the teen easily taking the entire length down his throat without any warning. Noah's groan was unrestrained in his surprise, his voice rough with pleasure as his hands pulled on Stiles' hair. </p><p>It wasn't long before the Sheriff was pulling Stiles up forcefully, enjoying the way the younger man moaned at the rough treatment. </p><p>"Can I fuck you?" Noah asked, forcing the teen to make eye contact with him by the hand in his hair.</p><p>"Yes please!" Stiles said without hesitation, effectively getting rid of any of the restraint the older man had left.</p><p>Noah reached over and grabbed the lube from the nightstand without changing a single thing about his hold on Stiles, not letting the teen look at what he was doing even as he shivered in excitement when the bottle opened with the telltale snap that echoed around the room. The Sheriff only had to get a single finger inside the boy above him before he realized that the teen liked it rough. He checked his theory by thrusting his finger hard and hooking it around Stiles' rim when he pulled it out. The teen almost came just from that, his entire body visibly shaking as he keened in Noah's ear. He had hidden his face in the crook of Noah's neck the second the man started to fill him with fingers, enjoying the painful burn from where the Sheriff was pulling his hair and his hole protesting. </p><p>There was only a couple of seconds for the teen to get used to one finger before the older man added another, his voice getting louder as they brushed against his prostate. The second that Noah could feel that the teen was relaxed enough he pushed another finger into Stiles, his hand tightening in the teen's hair when he felt the way the teen's entire body convulsed in pleasure. </p><p>"Enough! I'm good!" Stiles shouted at last when Noah started gently stroking his prostate without any reprieve. </p><p>"Are you sure?" Noah asked one more time, watching the teen's face but not seeing anything negative.</p><p>"I want you to pin me down and fuck me until I can't remember anything but your name," </p><p>The dirty words had Noah flipping Stiles over and holding his wrists down before he had even processed that he was going to do that, removing his fingers roughly and chuckling darkly at the sound the teen under him made at the loss. </p><p>It only took him a second to get a condom on his hard cock, his experience extremely helpful when it let him do it one-handed without letting go of Stiles' wrists. Noah took a moment to pause, letting his eyes wander and trying to memorize every inch of Stiles' beautiful body. He had a runner's build with strong shoulders and a trim waist, delicate-looking moles everywhere, and contained hair on his chest and treasure trail. His cock was averagely sized but the moles made it look gorgeous. </p><p>When Stiles whined and locked his ankles around Noah's lower back he finally got to it, entering the younger boy's body with a single hard thrust that rocked them both up the bed. Stiles's nails instantly sunk into the older man's shoulders, his head and eyes rolling back as he made a noise somewhere between a whimper of pain and a moan of pure pleasure. His body was already shaking under the pleasure but Noah refused to move for a couple of long moments. When the Sheriff finally moved he only took a couple of strokes to get a rhythm down. His thrusts were hard but controlled, rough but not too much. </p><p>Stiles took everything he was given and begged for more, scratch marks on Noah's back from his nails only driving the man to fuck Stiles harder. The teen was sporting large hickeys up the column of his neck and on his collar bones, bruises already forming on his wrists where they lay around the back of Noah's neck and on his hips under the punishing grip the Sheriff had on them. Noah used his hold on Stiles' delicate waist to force Stiles onto every single one of his thrusts, finally hitting the teen's prostate after about ten minutes of him trying to find the right angle. </p><p>If Stiles had thought that it felt good before Noah found his prostate then he was in the clouds after that. Every time Noah thrusted as hard as he could, the top of his cock dragging against the bump inside Stiles on the way in and out that made Stiles convulsively clench down tight whenever the pleasure hit him. He was helpless to not make noise- gasps, grunts, keens, and random syllables all voiced directly into Noah's ear as the man pounded him into the mattress in easily the best fuck Stiles had had in his life. </p><p>It seemed to go on forever, pleasure building until Stiles knew that it would only take a tiny bit more to throw him over the edge.</p><p>"More," Stiles gasped out desperately, everything in him clenching tightly as he teetered on the edge of his orgasm. </p><p>Noah didn't say anything in return, only reaching up and pinching Stiles' nipple hard. It was exactly what the teen needed, coming untouched without any warning. The tight channel Noah had been thrusting into clamped down hard around his cock, the pressure and the way the soft walls spasmed threw Noah over- Stiles moaning in his ear in return for the way he groaned with his orgasm. The teen's come painted their chests as he came untouched, the telltale warmth filling him the only reason he realized that Noah had come, so lost in his own orgasm. </p><p>When he finally came down he was panting hard, still holding Noah exactly where they had been before with his legs and arms and gasping wetly into the older man's neck. Noah wasn't in a better state, resting his forehead on Stiles' collar bones and putting most of his weight on the teen below him. </p><p>Stiles was a planner but he had never anticipated how this would turn out. He didn't regret a single thing though, another unspoken conversation happening in the blink of an eye.</p><p>He may not have ever needed a father but Noah was perfect for him.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Hope you liked it and thanks for the suggestion! Comments are always welcome. -Rose</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>